The Terms of Brotherhood
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: SonicxTails BROTHERLY; "Brotherhood. A sense, a purpose, a belonging." A series of oneshots dealing with the trials Sonic and Tails faced in the beginnings of their friendship. Rated for Profanity
1. Prolouge: Terms of Endearment

_A new story! Yays!_

_I was writing my newest oneshot when I started thinking about the times Sonic and Tails must've went through in the months after Tails came to live with him. So, I came up with this story (my first ever full, first person story evah!), with Sonic, 17 years old, reflecting on the trials and heartwarming moments he and Tails faced as they grew up together. It's in Sonic's point of view, the entire thing. _

_I actually think I can be proud of this one. :D But we'll see what happens. _

**The Terms of Brotherhood**

**Prolouge  
**_Terms of Endearment_

Brotherhood.

One word.

But how can one word really sum up something so dear, so close?

Brotherhood.

A confusing word.

It's like...a friendship. A friendship and responsibility both rolled up together...as one.

A sense, a purpose, a belonging.

Laughter, an understanding, a misunderstanding.

A feeling of safety, of protection, of...love.

Of geniune, no strings attached, love between brothers.

Who could've known that finding that kit out in the forest would change my like as much as it has? Who could've known I would become best friends - no..._brothers_ - with a homeless, two-tailed fox? Nine years ago, if someone would've told me I would become best friends with a homeless fox, I would've called them crazy.

If I would've know that his presence would change my entire outlook on life, my entire viewpoint on _everything_, I would probably never had found him, taken him in as my own little brother.

But now, looking back, I wouldn't change _anything_.

But who could've known that I would become so attached to a small twin-tailed fox? Who could've known the fox would completely turn me into something else entirely, something else I was proud of?

Well, I'll just tell you right now, I never even thought of being changed around like that. But here I am, 17 years old, and he's still my best friend, my little brother even if he's not so little anymore.

But like I said, I wouldn't change a thing that's happened in my life.

Brotherhood.

What a small word for so many very important things.

And how differently that one word can change so many things...

**End of Chapter**

_Well, as you can probably tell, Sonic is obviously realizing how fast he and Tails are growing, and he doesn't want all of it to go away. Thats incase you didn't understand fully what was going on. He's reflecting on the later chapters as he wonders where life will lead him and Tails. He doesn't want their friendship to go away._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I can continue this almost endlessly. :D And knowing me, I probably can. Next chapter should be up tomorrow probably!_


	2. Chapter 1: Terms of Trust

_Heres the first chapter, like I promised. I also must mention the ages here are roughly like they were in my _Brother of Mine_ story; 8 and 3, I believe. Just so you know that._

**The Terms of Brotherhood**

**Chapter 1  
**_Terms of Trust_

Of course, brotherhood means trust. Trust is the soul building block on friendship, and a soul foundation for brotherhood.

Trust is something not only the younger brother should have, but the older brother as well; the trust to know that his younger brother trusts him. Without that, you have nothing.

And I'll never forget the first time he asked me a difficult question, the first time he had looked to me for an honest answer. A question that no one could fully understand themselves...

**xxx**

The train was full of people, so full that most people were standing. A final man stepped on the train, muttering something incoharent under his breath. He stood next to yet another man, using the ceiling of the train to keep themselves steady. I couldn't help but watch these strange creatures.

Humans, of all things to be surrounded by. I could just _feel_ them staring at me, a huge blue hedgehog, standing on his back legs, countering their stares with my own green eyes. Once my glare met their stares, they would normally look away, startled that I had even looked at them.

I sighed, turning to look out the window. I felt closed in, locked up, clastraphobic.

I hated it.

Closed spaces were _not_ my friends, neither were these humans.

_God, I wish they would stop _staring.

It's not like I wanted to be on this train anyways. Any other day, I would simply run home, instead of getting on this godforsaken hunk of metal. My eyes narrowed, glaring at the large droplets of water pounding against the window of the train.

Damn rain...

_And they're staring again..._

I looked away from the window, pretending I didn't care. They were really beginning to annoy me, just like this slow damned train! I would've already been home by now, at my speed. From the group in front of me, a rather annoying looking kid squeezed through to people, who, of course, were also staring. The kid stepped right up in front of me, so close that, with one movement of my arm, I could've easily shoved him to the ground. He stared right at me, no expression on his face.

Heh. A staring contest, huh?

Two could play at that game.

I glared right back, my own expression cold, annoyed. The corners of his mouth twitched, and a mischevious grin spread across his face. Oh, God. It was never good when a kid that _that_ look. He said nothing to me, but instead, stepped to the side. I watched him as he examined the fox-kit at my side, the same smile on his face. I could feel my muscles tense, prepared to leap at the kid if any given action gave way to any threat. Instead, the boy began to circle the young fox, who simply looked up at him curiously, an innocent smile of greeting on his face. It was when the boy got behind him the second time did I nearly attack him.

He dared to reach out and grab both of the kits tails and try and tie them together. He _dared_ to try that, giggling madly while the kit yelped in surprise and slight pain.

I growled angrily, my hand snapping out and grabbing the boys wrist violently. His eyes got huge, and the grin was suddenly gone, replaced by a look of pure shock. Immediately, he released the kits tails, and I gritted my teeth. I was already pissed about the rain, the too-slow train, and getting stared at the entire time. Now I could finally take my anger out on the kid that dared to harm the poor kit.

"Hey," I growled, twisting his wrist a little. He cringed in response. "The kit's with _me_. And if you have anything to say about his tails, I'll personally make sure you'll leave with an extra something protruding from your ass. You got that?" Whiter than a ghost, the boy nodded, and I released his wrist. He scurried like an injuried dog back to the front of the train.

I think everyone got the hint, because they quit stairing after that.

I looked down at the kit, who was now hugging his tails to him anxiously. I felt sorry for him, the poor thing. Every time he was out in public he would get picked on.

I didn't understand people sometimes.

So he was different.

People immediately think he's a freak, a mutant.

I personally _loved_ the extra tail.

"Are ya okay, lil bro?" I asked him quietly, and the kit looked up at me, his blue eyes wide, confused, the way they looked everytime he was picked on. He nodded, not saying anything, still hugging his tails close to him. I smiled gently at him, ruffling his bangs.

God, why were people so _cruel_?

I would never understand why people were so heartless, so incredibly _cruel_, to make fun of something no one could help.

I hated it.

I couldn't take the kit with me to the _store_ without someone saying something about my 'mutant freak of a friend', and I quote that.

Of course, I would always shut them up...Heh...

I felt a small tug at my hand, and I looked down at the kit. His blue eyes looked up at me nervously, and I knew he was afraid he would get teased again. "Yeah, Tails?" I asked.

"Are we almost home?" he asked quietly, glancing up at the humans surrounding us. I looked out the window, the rain pounding hard against the glass.

"Yeah. Just a few more minutes." I looked down at him, smiling. The poor kit looked exhausted. After walking through Station Square all day, he was ready for some sleep. He kept looking to the front of the train, where the kid had disappeared.

Oh, and he probably didn't want to be teased again either.

I reached down and ruffled his bangs again. "If you're worrying about that jerk coming back and bothering you again, he won't." The kitsune looked up at me, a look of slight doubt twinkling in his blue eyes. "Don't worry, kid, he won't come back. I won't let him bother you." I winked at him, flashing him a thumbs up, and the kid smiled finally, flashing me the same gesture. I laughed quietly.

What an effect that kid had on me.

I swear, he could make anyones heart melt with that innocent smile.

Finally, it was our stop. I sighed loudly, happily, as the train slowed (and I mean, _slowwwwed_) to a stop, the doors hissing as they opened. Thank God. I had to get off of this train. I quickly took Tails's hand, leading him quickly through the doors...

And out in the damned rain.

Cursing silently at the dreaded water smacking against me like bullets, I turned to Tails, who was holding his arm up against the bombarding raindrops. Holding my arms out behind me, I shouted to him, "Climb on!". He obeyed, his small hands wrapping tightly around my neck. Once I was sure he was holding on tightly, I shot off, like a bullet from a gun.

Now _this_ was how I like it.

No restraints, no crowds, no slow trains.

Speed. Speed and freedom.

But I did _not_ like the water.

I cursed under my breath as the water hit me in the face. I sped up, desperate to get home, hoping that I wouldn't slip in the mud before I got home.

And surprisingly, I didn't.

I raced onto the porch, quickly jerking the door open and rushing inside. I sighed happily, and Tails jumped from my back. I stood at the door, shaking off the water, quite irritable. My quills were dripping, my fur soaked through. I shivered slightly, groaning beneath my breath.

If there was one thing I hated more than humans, that was being wet.

I looked up from the floor, glancing at Tails, who was standing next to me.

Poor thing. He was shivering badly.

Quickly, I raced to the bathroom and came back, wrapping the two towels I had grabbed around myself and around the shivering kitsune, who looked up at me gratefully as he pulled the towel around him. I led him to the couch, where we both plopped down with a relieved sigh.

Silence.

I loved silence.

Better than the freaking loudness of Station Square.

I didn't know I had closed my eyes until Tails made a quiet noise next to me, as if he were hesitating. I opened my eyes, shaking my head to rid myself of the exhaustion that had wrapped itself around me. I looked over at the young kit questionably. He was looking at his shoes, a torn look on his face. My eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong, lil bro?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. The small fox kit looked up at me, and to my surprise, I saw the beginnings of tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Why do they do that?" Tails asked in the most pitiful voice, making my heart nearly crack in pain for him. I knew he was referring to the incident on the train, and my blood boiled.

What I wouldn't give to shove my shoe up that kids ass.

I heard Tails sniffle sadly. The kid was hurting. He didn't understand why people picked on him, why people bothered him. He was too young and naive to fully grasp that he was being made fun of for being different.

Which was something no one should have to understand...

Which made me even angrier to remember how the kid had treated him.

For a moment, I said nothing. Then, I shifted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him sideways. He sniffed quietly, and I felt my heart go out for him. I sighed, wondering how I should put it in words of what evil things humans did.

"Tails, that kid on the train...he was a jerk, okay?" I paused, looking down at him. "People are cruel and heartless, and will bother anyone any chance they get." I fell silent, waiting for Tails to speak. For several minutes he didn't, then finally...

"But...why do they tease me so much?" he asked me quietly before he wrapped both of his tails around him. A bitter glimmer came to his eyes, and he shoved the tails away, as if he were angered at them. "It's because of these _stupid_ tails, isn't it?" My heart cracked from the anguish in his voice, and I hugged him tighter, looking down at my shoes.

"C'mon, Tails," I said comfortingly. "They're not stupid. I honestly think they are cool."

"But how come other animals don' have two like me?" he asked me, and I looked down at him, his tails stuffed behind his back. I smiled gently at him, taking one of my hands and pulling them out from behind him.

"Because you're special," I told him, and he looked at the two tails behind him curiously. "Humans just...Humans just don't understand when other people are different. They think it's a flaw." I remembered the boy on the train. "They will do anything to make you think it's a flaw too." I grinned and ruffled his bangs, and he looked up at me, his eyes dancing in thought. "Don't let them convince _you_ it's a flaw, okay? Because then you're just letting them win."

For several minutes, Tails said nothing, simply staring at me. I found it a little unnerving; like I said back on the train, I _hated_ being stared at. He suddenly looked away though, back at his tails thoughtfully, and in a single moment, looked back at me, smiling. I could felt my heart melt for the little guy.

"You're right, Sonic," he said, smiling up at me. "It's not a flaw. It's actually an advantage, right? I mean, I can fly unlike them, right? And, I can use them to keep up with you!" His smile widened, and he looked at his tails in growing respect. I couldn't help but grin.

What a sweet kid.

He looked over at me, his eyes twinkling. He suddenly just practicaly leaped on me, grabbing me in an embrace. After a moment of shock, I hugged him back.

It was _so_ amazing, the effect the kid had on me.

I heard him yawn behind me, and I broke the hug, grinning at him authoritively.

"Someone is tired," I told him. His fur had dried now, and was sticking up in clumps along his body. And he was blinking drowsily. I couldn't help but chuckle; the kid looked like he'd lost a fight. I stood from the couch, carrying the small kit, cradling him like a baby. I could tell he was fighting sleep, because he looked up at me defiently, crossing his arms.

"But I'm not...sleepy yet," he said, yawning right in the middle of his sentence. I simply laughed at him, continuing into the bedroom, where I layed him on his bed on the far wall. He didn't speak again as I layed him into the warm bed. I covered him up and he wrapped the covers around him. He yawned again, opening one eye to look at me, grinning sleepily.

"G'night, big bro," he said quietly, and I grinned back at him.

Man, what a way he worked on my heart like that.

He turned me into a pure bucket of freaking mush.

"G'night lil bro," I said to him, straighting up and walking to my side of the room, exhausted myself. And as I removed my sneakers and snuggled into bed, I heard him whisper my name on the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" I answered back, curling beneath the warm covers.

"...I love you, big bro," he said innocently. I grinned, glancing toward him before I closed my eyes.

"I love ya, lil bro."

**xxx**

If you don't have trust, what do you have, after all? Trust is a commandment, a rule in friendship, a total requirement. It's even more than that; a responsibility.

But that's what it comes down to right?

Responsibility?

Heh.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: Terms of Fear

_Yay, reviews! So far, everyone likes it, and I'm glad. :D So heres the next chapter, uploaded the same day! Yay! -dances again-_

_I think this was a really good idea, if I do say so myself. I just hope I can get readers attached._

**The Terms of Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2  
**_Terms of Fear_

Phobias. What a strange thing.

After all, everyone has one. Even me. Heh.

Would would believe the blue blur was terrified of water?

Are phobias really irrational? Thinking of mine, I would say irrational is an offensive word.

But thinking of other peoples...

Isn't it funny how the little things frighten people the most?

And I'll never forget how Tails had first made his 'irrational' fear known...

**xxx**

The rain pounded on the outside of the house as evening was setting in. I stood in the kitchen, watching as it trickled down the window pane.

To put it simply, I was quiet pissed.

It had been raining all day. _All damn day_. I hadn't been out _once_.

I really hated rain. And for more than one reason.

I couldn't run in it, I could hardly see in it...and I couldn't swim in it.

Heh. Swimming's never been my strongest thing.

A heard a small rumble of thunder in the distance, very faint, probably out over the ocean. Which meant it wouldn't be too much longer before the rainstorm turned into a full blown thunderstorm. I groaned.

No hope getting out at all today...

I walked out of the kitchen, flashing the rain a slightly obscene gesture, and plopped down on the couch next to Tails, who suddenly looked very anxious. I watched him curiously; the kitsunes eyes were turned to the window, looking out at the falling rain. His fur had nearly drained of color.

Heh. I didn't know it could do that...

He was as stiff as a bored, not taking his eyes off the window.

I lifted my hand, waving it in front of his eyes. "Tails?" I said, looking closely at him. His green eyes glanced at me, then back at the window, the fur along his neck beginning to lift. My slight confusion turned into concern when his breathing became irregular.

"Hey...lil bro, you alright?"

Oh, God. _That_ look wasn't assuring.

"I-I'm fine," the kitsune answered, eyes flashing back to the door. Okay, well, if this was fine, I hated to see _un_fine.

I sat back against the couch, watching him as he kept glancing at the window. The rain was getting harder, and I heard the thunder a little closer this time, and Tails became even stiffer. I growled under my breath.

Being kept inside too long made me nervous.

I was beginning to become increasingly worried about Tails. By now, his breathing was nearly frantic, and sweat lined his forehead. Every single hair on his body was standing straight up, and I swear, I didn't think he had a single muscle that wasn't strained with stiffness.

It was only minutes later that the power went off, the rain pounding harder still on the house. I cursed quietly, unable to see anything.

"I'm going to get a flashlight, okay, Tails?" I told him, actually a little fearful to leave him. But I stood and began to walk to the kitchen, feeling my way to the counter top. I opened the first one and reached in to grab the flashlight.

But, _of course_, there was none in the drawer.

What the hell was it with my luck? Had I even fooled with the flashlight _once_ since I put it there?

Cursing beneath my breath - a habit I just _had_ to get out of - I stumbled into the bedroom, slamming my foot against the kitchen table.

Of all the damn places to put a freaking _table_.

Cursing the table and hoping it would soon feed a bonfire I would create, I found myself in the bedroom. Thankfully, I had just picked up a little on my side the night before, so I wasn't into too much danger of tripping over and killing myself.

Heh...

But I guess you only need a _little_ chance of something like that.

I had probably struck my guitar with my foot, and that was what had sent me sprawling to the floor in a heap, smacking my face against the ground. Growling slightly, I picked myself off the ground, rubbing my smarting nose. I finally reached my nightstand without wiping out again, and I finally found the flashlight, sitting inside the top drawer. Grinning in triumph, I switched the flashlight to on.

My God, what was _wrong_ with everything I owned?!

The flashlight didn't come on, didn't even flicker.

It was then that the room lit up, lightning flashing brightly outside, and I was able to glare disappovingly at the flashlight. An instant later, thunder boom across the Mystic Ruins. I heard a gentle thud from the living room, and, paying no mind to it, I quickly tried switching the batteries in the flashlight around.

Dear God, it actually worked.

Grinning, I hurried back into the living room, the fruit of my labors (and _pain_) clutched in my hands. My foot and nose still smarted, but no big deal. I stepped into the living room. shining my light toward Tails.

"Found the flas--"

I stopped. Tails was on the floor, curled into a small ball, his eyes wide and frightened. I nearly dropped the flashlight as I dropped to the floor myself beside him. Man, he was so pale.

"Tails! Tails, bro, whats wrong?" He looked up at me, his blue eyes round and terrified. Another bolt of lightning split the sky, and Tails jumped, his eyes becoming - if possible - even rounder, and his breathing shallower. When thunder roared through the sky, like a loud gunshot, Tails gasped loudly, closing his eyes tightly.

Oh...

The thunder and lightning...

It frightened him.

Slightly surprised at his fear, I simply watched him. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't a parent that knew how to comfort a child that was frightened. He opened his eyes and looked at me, pleadingly, as if I could make the horrible lightning and thunder stop.

"S-Sonic..." he whined pitifully, shivering again. "I-I'm scared..."

It didn't matter if I knew what to do or not.

The kid was terrified.

He needed me.

Gently, I did the only thing I could do; I picked him off the ground and sat down on the couch, sitting him next to me. The poor fox was shivering, his breathing still erratic. And to my utter shock, he began to cry. Quietly, but it was crying all the same.

And all I could do was stare at him.

"I-I want my d-dad," he sobbed to me, curling next to me. "I-I w-want my d-dad..." My heart immediately shattered in pain. Here he was, terrified of the storm, and all I could do was stare at him.

And he wanted his dad, a person that was either dead...or better wish I never found him.

I knew I had to think of something to calm him down.

I hugged him close to me, rubbing his back soothingly. It took a moment, but he finally began to calm down, sniffing gently.

"Shh..It's okay, lil bro," I told him quietly, feeling him bury his small head into my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my neck, in a trusting way, and I didn't know if he would ever let go.

Every time lightning would spilt the sky, he would stiffen again, but wouldn't panic like he had before. I continued to whisper comfortingly to him until he fell completely limp in my arms, breathing peacefully. By now, all that remained of the storm was the hard rain, the thunder rumbling far into the distance.

What a surprise.

Who could've known Tails was afraid of thunder and lightning?

I was glad he had calmed down, had fallen asleep, but I was still hurt. I knew, no matter what I did, I could never replace Tails's father. There were so many things I didn't know how to do. Hell, I could barely comfort him when he was scared.

In the moments he had been terrified, I had never felt so helpless.

And I hated that feeling.

I took Tails away from my shoulder, sitting him gently on my lap with his head against my shoulder. He looked peaceful, fast asleep. I gently ruffled his bangs, smiling slightly. His breathing was calm now, no longer the erratic hyperventalation type breathing it was earlier.

God, I hated knowing I would never be enough for him.

I hated knowing the poor kid was an orphan.

I hated to think all he had was me.

Someone who could never fill some voids in the kitsunes heart. Someone who would never be able to care for him as he should be cared for.

Someone who couldn't even settle the small foxes fear.

Sighing quietly, feeling defeated, I stood carefully up from the couch, carrying Tails into the bedroom and laying him down on his bed. He looked so peaceful, sleeping so soundly. I smiled at him, pulling the blankets up to his chin and walking out.

I sat in the darkness in the living room for awhile, hoping the power would come back on soon. Of course, it never did before I felt my eyes becomg heavier and heavier...

The next thing I knew, I was being poked in the side slightly, a giggle meeting my ears.

I opened one eye sleepily, looking down at the source of the poking. Tails grinned up at me, finger prepared to poke me again in the same spot. I smiled, lifting my head up from the back of the couch.

God, that was the last time _I_ slept on the couch.

I couldn't even move my damn neck.

Groaning, I looked down at Tails, rubbing my stiff neck. "Yeah, buddy?" I asked him, and he climbed onto the couch next to me, looking up at me as if I were the best thing in the world. I was a little confused. And then, I was shocked.

The kitsune reached up and hugged me tightly, his twin-tails twitching behind me. I chuckled slightly, hugging him back.

"Any particular occasion to make me all mushy, Tails?" I asked him, and he pulled away, looking me dead in the eyes with his soft blue ones. He laughed quietly.

"I'm just thanking you for last night, silly," he told me, settling next to me. He looked down at his shoes, suddenly sheepish, ashamed even. "I've always been afraid of thunder and lightning," he admitted quietly, not looking at me. "I don't know why...And...Dad was always there to comfort me...And now that he's gone..." He trailed off, taking my heart with his words.

Poor kid.

He looked up at me, a sad smile on his face. "But now I got you, right?" He paused, and I smiled at him. "You'll protect me from the scary stuff, right Sonic?" He looked up expectedly at me, and I nodded, grinning. His smile widened, and his eyes twinkled. "Then I guess you're kinda like my new dad...right?" Feeling suddenly sad for the parentless kitsune, I shrugged.

"If you want me to be, sure." He grinned happily, hugging me again. Laughing gently, I returned the hug. He pulled away, standing up to head into the bedroom.

"Thank you, Sonic." He said, walking away. I watched him leave, sighing as I shook my head.

His father better _hope_ he's _not_ alive...poor thing.

**End of Chapter**

_Oh, and by the way, if you have any requests for this story, then let me know and I'll try and do it. :) Thanks again for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3: Terms of Protection

_Another chapter! :D Yay!_

_This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Simply because of the emotion at the end. I think you'll like it. I'm actually proud of it. :D_

**The Terms of Brotherhood**

**Chapter 3  
**_Terms of Protection_

Brotherhood comes with more than one responsibility.

To be an older brother, you have to be able to protect your younger brother, because you're the only one that can truely protect them.

It's a burden, but in the end, it's one of the best burdens you can have.

There are going to be rough times, some more than others, but all of it comes down to one thing; protection.

Then be some day he'll need you, and others he won't...

**xxx**

Finally, a beautiful day. The Flickies were even out today, calling to one another from the trees and flying around. It was warm, bright, and sunny. I sighed as I skidded to a stop, finding myself at the park. Kids were running to and fro, after one another. Their laughter filled the air, ringing in my ears.

Yes, what a beautiful day.

Next to me, Tails skidded to a final stop, his own eyes scanning across the park as he tried to catch his breath. I glanced at him, seeing his eyes glowing longingly as he watched the kids playing together in the middle of the playground. I grinned, nudging him slightly.

"Go play," I told him. "I'll take a quick zip through the forest, and you can go play." He smiled happily at me, nodding, and ran away, toward the group of children.

"Thanks, Sonic!" he called over his shoulder, and I smiled, shaking my head. I watched him approach them before I took off, running toward the forest.

Man, I love the freedom I felt whenever I ran.

The wind blowing through my fur, the world flying by me, the feeling that I could simply lift right off the ground and fly away.

It was the best feeling of euphoria I had ever felt.

It didn't take a minute to run through the forest, and another to exit back and go back to the park. I skidded to a fast stop, scanning the park for Tails. I saw his familar orange fur, surrounded by many other kids.

Oh, they must've been playing.

But something twinged inside of me, a kind of uneasiness. My eyes narrowed, and I watched the kids closely. I couldn't see Tails's face, but I could see the face of a rather large boy, grinning. Suspiscions entered my brain, but I pushed them away, not going to react rash unless I knew what was going on.

I watched from where I was from afar, my eyes trained on Tails. The large human boy stepped forward, his fist curled at his side. I could feel my muscles tense in response, instinct making me nervous.

If that boy tried a thing...

As if hearing my own thoughts, the boy lifted a fist quickly, landing a punch to Tails's face. Rage exploded inside of me as the kitsune stumbled and fell to the ground, several of the kids landing their own punches and kicks to the twin-tailed fox as he layed curled on the ground. The others stood around, laughing and beginning to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!".

The dirty bastards...How _dare_ they?!

Immediately, I raced forward, my anger at it's boiling point. They were still punching at him, the kitsune crying out in pain, attempting to cover his face from the several punches being thrown at him at once. I shoved the chanting kids aside, several of them stumbling and falling to the ground. When I saw the kids attacking Tails, my anger seemed to amplify, and I growled loudly, lunging for them.

I grabbed the nearest one, jerking him off Tails, landing a swift, hard punch to the side of his face. He fell to the ground, and I moved to the next one, repeating the process.

"Don't...touch...him!" I screamed, enraged, jerking them off until they finally got the hint that I was pissed and leaped away. Tails was huddled on the ground, the leader the only one remaining that was beating him up. I could already see bruises on his arms, and scratches along his face.

To say I was pissed was an understatement.

The leader kid looked up when he realized his 'minions' were no longer ambushing with him, and his eyes landed on me. Enraged, my eyes burning, I quickly jerked him off of Tails, holding him in the air by his shirt collar. His look of authority and strenght was immediately replaced with fear and terror as I neared him closer to my face.

"Do _not_ touch him," I growled at him, tightening my grip. "I don't know what is wrong with you kids, but I will beat your ass if you so much as _look_ at him again! Do you understand me?" The kid, now as white as a ghost, his freckles even disappearing, nodded swiftly, and I dropped him to the ground, and he fell on his butt, quickly scurring away.

How dare he?

My blood boiling still, I turned to the other kids surrounding us, my gaze flaming.

"You think that was funny, right?" I told them all, their frightened eyes widening as I addressed them. "You'll think it's funny, when you find your own sorry asses on the ground when I beat your face into it." I could hear Tails whimpering quietly behind me, only making my blood burn worse. "I'm warning all of you, right now, the next time you touch him, you'll find yourself 6 feet beneath the ground." I stepped toward them threateningly, and they immediately stepped back.

"Get the _hell_ out of my sight."

Immediately, they rushed away, some stumbling on their way. Finally, it was just me and Tails, me still seething with anger. I turned and bent down beside Tails, who was still curled to protect his face, whimpering pitifully. My anger tore at my heart.

What I wouldn't give to slam those kids into a very hard brick wall.

I took a deep breath, my eyes immediately softing as I looked at the terrified kitsune. "Tails, buddy...They're gone...You're save..." For a moment, he didn't move. I saw one eye open, glistening with tears, and he looked straight at me, quickly uncurling and throwing himself at me, frightened still. I put my arms around him, my own eyes filling with anger and sympathic tears as I bit my lip painfully.

At that moment, I dared _anyone_ to approach us, and God have mercy on anyone that did.

At that moment, I truely believed that everyone in the world was evil, that everyone was just like those kids; heartless, cruel, and uncaring.

I knew I was the only one that could protect Tails, shield him from the evil of the world.

I was the only one...

I made a promise as I sat there, holding a sobbing Tails that didn't understand why no one liked him, holding a poor kid that only wanted friends to play with him, a kid that was picked on in every way imaginable simply because he had an extra tail.

"Tails, I promise...I'll protect you from everything," I whispered to him, gritting my teeth together to fight my own angry tears. "I promise you I won't let anything hurt you again. You got that, lil bro?"

He didn't answer, simply crying into my chest. I picked him up, the park suddenly empty, and raced home, feeling the tears in my eyes flying through the air behind me.

**xxx**

I returned to the park the next day, without Tails this time. The poor kid was at home, ice packs on several knots that had rose on his body from his abuse the day before. He had a busted nose, a busted mouth, and a black eye, not counting the several cuts and bruises that lined his body. So I left him at home to heal, running out the park alone.

Kids were there again today, most of them the sam ones that were yesterday. I sat down on a nearby bench, sitting with my elbow on my thigh and my head in my hand. My green eyes watched the kids closely, examining each of them.

And then I found who I was looking for.

A slightly large kid, round face, full of freckles, with an air of 'I'm-better-that-you-so-obey-me', couldn't be a day over 9. A grin pulled at the corners of my mouth, and I stood, walking toward the large kid, who had just pushed yet another victim to the ground, kicking sand in his face with a laugh. When he looked up from the poor kid on the ground, the first thing he saw was me, towering over him.

Oh, how the color flushed from his face, and the smile simply disappeared.

For a moment, we just stared at one another. Then, the anger exploded within me again, and I grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifting him closer to my face.

"I must've not taught you a good enough lesson, there, kid," I hissed to him, my eyes narrowing. "Do you know what it's like to be humilated by someone like you? Do you have any idea what it's like to be beaten up for being different? Huh?" He didn't answer, simply staring at me, terrified. I scoffed at him. "Obviously, you only pick on kids that are weaker and younger than you, am I right? You're not strong. You're weak." I pulled him closer to my face, staring him straight in the eye.

"I promised Tails I wouldn't let anyone hurt him, kid. And now I'm keeping that promise by teaching you a lesson." In a single movement, I raised my fist and brung it across the kids face, sending him flying from my hands and straight to the ground. Immediately, the park got quiet, and I bent down to his level, my eyes smoldering. He looked up at me, his eye beginning to swell and his mouth dripping blood a little.

"Remember that the next time you think about beating up some one," I told him. I stood up, kicking sand at him. "There just may be someone that will protect them at all cost." The kid still didn't speak, but he quickly scrambled to his feet, rushing away as fast as his feet would carry him. I turned away, the breeze ruffling the fur along my quills, looking toward the forest and toward home.

A figure stood in front of the forest, his blue eyes trained on me, watching me closely. I stared back, unblinking, and I walked forward, toward the figure standing in front of the forest.

When I reached Tails, standing alone and still battered and broken-spirited, he threw his arms around me, thankfully, and I clutched him tightly to me, as if I were protecting him, crying and shattered, from the world.

**xxx**

The world can sometimes be so cruel, so uncaring.

And thats exactly why the older brother has to be there to protect his younger brother from the evil of the world.

Simply because no one else can.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Terms of Sacrifice

_Kinda late update, but at least it's up now! Not the best chapter, and the ending kinda sucked, but it's not horrible._

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Review is like icing on my freaking cake. lol_

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sega, I probably wouldn't be writing a story. I would be creating it into a game that is actually GOOD! :D

**The Terms of Brotherhood**

**Chapter 4  
**_Terms of Sacrifice_

Like I said earlier, brotherhood comes with a sense of responsibility.

You have to be there to protect each other no matter what happens. No matter what, you always have to give everything just to protect each other.

Even if it's from some unstoppable force, like death, you have to at least try.

Not all things can be prevented, but being the protector is mandatory.

And even when things look impossible, you always have to give it your all to protect the thing you care for most.

Even if it means your own death...

A sacrifice, of sorts...

**xxx**

It was far from a peaceful day in Station Square. It happened at least once a month, robots storming over the city, attacking people and causing chaos. Each and every time they grew a little stronger, causing more destruction. It was kinda like a progressive thing.

Practice makes perfect.

Heh, unless I'm on call.

Of course, I'm always the first to know about the attacks, the first to act even before the police.

Heh. I was just so totally freaking awesome like that.

So, of course, I knew about the newest attacks first thing. Another futile attempt to 'rule the world' from Eggy. I'll admit, though, defeating him just to see him come back just to defeat him again...Nah, it'll never get old. I'll always have fun kicking the round man's ass.

Speaking of which...

I turned away from the window, looking down the hallway. "Tails! Ya coming?" I shouted, already knowing the answer. "Eggy's got some new playtoys for us!" Immediately, the twin tailed fox bolted from the room, his namesake tails flowing behind him. He grinned up at me, and I led the way out of the house. Immediately, I glanced at Tails and started to race off. He caught up with me soon enough, using his tails as propellers. That strange look of detemination was set on his face. I grinned.

Another fun day of busting up robots for me and my little buddy...

I could hear the attacks from in where I was in the forest. I could hear people screaming, robots whirring with activity. And in the air, I saw Dr. Robotnik in his trademarked 'Egg Carrier', or whatever. He was obviously giving the robots orders.

No matter. I grinned. He would be going back home to his Egg Carton in a few moments.

Heh...Egg Carton.

I would have to remember that one.

It didn't take us long to reach the city, thanks to my super-sonic speed. I skidded to a stop near the city limits as a large beam of light cut through the nearest building, nearly catching me in it's fiery attack. The building literally disenegrated in front of me. I looked around in surprise just as Tails stopped next to me.

The city was a disaster area. Buildings had fallen, some completely obliterated. I didn't know how many people were dead, if any, although a few were lying still on the ground. Four or five robots were attacking the city, roaring and slicing, firing beams at anything and everything.

I heard Eggman's voice booming above me, laughing.

"So, you've decided to join us, have you, hedgehog?" the mad scientist laughed. I narrowed my eyes, turning them toward the voice, eyeing the large, round man floating in the sky. "Come to have fun with my new robots?" I simply smiled, tapping my foot on the ground.

"Actually, yeah, I have," I told him. "I think we'll have loads of fun today, right, Tails?" I turned to my comrade, who was grinning as well, and he nodded in response, his own blue eyes turned to Robotnik. I looked back, crossing my arms. "Bring it on, Eggy."

Despite the comment, Robotnik grinned. "Of course, if you insist." He must've pressed a button on that funny little carrier, because, all at once, every single robot turned to look at me, their eyes burning red. I uncrossed my arms, spreading my legs apart, preparing myself for battle. They immediately surrounded me, and we were suddenly locked in a battle.

The first robot leaped at me; a quick spinjump and the robot was gone. I grinned.

I was already having fun.

I could hear Tails spindashing his own share of robots, although I had most of them. I spindashed through two, slicing them in half. Another one leaped at me, but I quickly destroyed it with another spinjump to the head.

Heh. How easy.

Four more leaped at me at the same time. I jumped over their heads, spindashing them rather quickly, and leaping away from the rest, hoping they would follow me. They did, and began to attack me once more.

I kept destroying them, but they kept on coming. Several at a time would attack me at the same time, and I would destroy them. Still, it wasn't that hard, although it was beginning to get annoying.

I just hoped Tails was doing okay with his share.

Three more leaped at me, and, as I did many times before, I leaped into the air. But to my surprise, another leaped at the same time, tackling me. Crying out in surprise, I was sent sprawling to the ground, the robots suddenly on top of me. I growled, quickly spindashing the robot to a hunk of broken metal. They were all on top of me, and I did everything I could to get them off.

Finally, I broke through the throng of pesky bastards, leaping away from them and into the air. It was then that I heard a brief shout of pain, and I looked down to see Tails being ambushed by the robots.

"Tails!" I shouted, the fox backing against a broken building as the robots got closer. "Move!" But the fox kit was frozen in fear, bleeding from several cuts on his face. I growled, switching into protective-pissed-off-brother mode. I spindashed through the air toward Tails and the robots, and I heard them humming with the preparation of their lasers. I flew toward them, spindashing the first row. But I didn't have time to spindash the rest...and Tails wasn't moving.

I did the only thing I could think of.

Threw myself in between the robots and Tails.

Immediately upon landing, the robots unleased their attack, their lasers firing straight at me. When they struck, I could feel the lasers tearing at my skin, burning my flesh brutally. I cried out in pain, unable to move away from the lasers that attacked me. I heard Tails shout my name somewhere behind me, but all sense of direction was lost when I was struck in the side, away from the lasers, and, instead, crashing into the debris of a building.

I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't stop the pain. I knew I had to get up, though, get up and face what robots remained.

_Tails needs me..._

Every muscles on my body protested against moving, but I managed to pick myself up off the ground.

_Tails needs me...Must move...Must...get...up..._

I opened one eye, scanning the area frantically for Tails. The kitsune was still cornered by the robots, and they were ready to attack again. I quickly shot forward, taking the laserbeams once more for Tails.

My flesh was burning, my fur on fire.

I felt like I was dying...or actually, maybe I _wished_ I felt like I was dying.

Finally, they stopped, and I fell to the ground, my entire body screaming with pain. Panting loudly, I struggled to pick myself up again, looking at the robots with one eye opened. I coughed as they hummed again, preparing for another attack.

"Tails, go home!" I demanded, looking at the kitsune from over my shoulder. His blue eyes met my hard greens one. "Go home, _now_!" He simply stared at me, not moving, and just as the lasers set off again, I shoved him away with my feet, being attacked once more, just as bad as the last times.

When the onslaught was over, I couldn't move. I knew I was defeated, beaten by Robotnik after all those years of fighting. But I knew Tails was safe, and that was enough for me. I struggled to lift myself using my arms, and heard the humming of the robots once more. I winched, bracing for another attack.

But instead, I heard the crashing and twisting of metal, and the humming was suddenly gone. Lifting my head - which felt like freaking _lead_, mind you - I saw Tails, swaying slightly, standing over the robots broken bodies. I couldn't help but smile before I struggled to my feet, hardly able to stand. Tails looked at me, and I looked back, grinning at him. Above us, Robotnik had disappeared.

**xxx**

"...Sonic?"

Most of the trip home had been quiet. Tails was helping me walk, my entire body burnt from the heat of the lasers. I was leaning on him, my arm wrapped around his shoulder. And I was estatic that we were alive. That was the first word Tails had said to me since leaving the battle field.

"Yeah, lil bro?"

"Why...why did you do that?" he asked, not looking at me. I looked at him, confused.

"Do what?"

"Throw yourself in front of me like that," he answered, still not looking at me. "Why did you do that?" For a moment, I didn't reply, not knowing how to put it into words. I looked down at him, limping along next to him.

"Because I don't want you to die," I answered simply, and Tails finally looked up at me. "I'm protective of you, lil bro, and when someone threatens your saftey, thats my first instinct; to save you at all costs." He said nothing for awhile, looking away and straight ahead as we neared the Mystic Ruins.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't have that instinct," he said bitterly. "All I'm good for is freezing in the battle when things look bad." I sighed, stepping gingerly over a fallen log.

"What you're good for? Damn, I saw you spindash right through 5 robots at the same time! How can you tell me you're not good on the battlefield?" He said nothing, still looking bitter. "Look, it's natural to freeze when you're scared of something, just as it's natural for me to risk everything to save someone in danger. There's nothing bad about that." Tails was quiet for a moment before he looked up at me.

"But you never freeze...You're always fighting, not afraid." I tsked him, shaking my head.

"You're wrong there, bro. When I thought you were done for, I was scared to death." I remembered the moment of panic that struck me, and chills went up my spine. "Thats what being an older brother does." I grinned at him. "That why I was able to react so quickly. Fear sometimes fuels the adrenaline." We walked along a few more minutes, silent, just as the sun was beginning to go down.

"I still wish you wouldn't do that," Tails said suddenly, quietly, looking away. I looked back down at him, away from the sky. The wind ruffled our fur, and I smiled gently, squeezing his shoulder with my arm. He looked up at me, guilty tears swimming in his eyes.

"That's just something I can't stop, Tails," I told him, shaking my head. "I would sacrifice my life for yours in a heartbeat, and thats not something I'm going to lie about." He stared at me unhappily at my words, shaking his head.

"Well, I would do the same, Sonic," he told me, looking away stubbornly. "I would die just as quick for you." That currently didn't make me happy, and I felt an uneasy twinge in my lower stomach as the smile fell from my face. Tails looked at me and grinned. "Not something easy to accept, is it?" I was unable to say a thing, and instead, I looked away.

Finally, the kid had cornered me.

"Well, you're right, thats not as easy to accept as I thought," I told him, looking back at him. "But, that really doesn't change anything." I didn't say anything else, and I heard Tails scoff next to me.

"Then I guess it's a matter of who saves who first, right?" I chuckled slightly, shaking my head as we exited the forest.

"I guess so," I told him, looking down at my little brother who stumbled along next to me, practically carrying me home. As I watched him helping me home, I wondered briefly if the kitsune understood just how much I would be willing to sacrifice for him.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
